Draco and Hermione: A Love Story
by oliviagcollins
Summary: Hermione is a Professor at Hogwarts along with Neville. A surprise is in store for her. My first fanfic please be nice. Malfoy/Hermione pairing. I suck at summaries. Please read and respond. AU
1. Chapter 1

It has been three years since graduation. Harry and Ron have become Aurors and Hermione, well; she became a professor at Hogwarts. She is the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, something that has always interested her. Neville works with Hermione as the Herbology professor. "Hey Hermione, Dumbledore wants to see all professors in his office he has something to tell us." Neville told Hermione.

"OK I'm right behind you," she said as she got up from her desk and followed him down towards Dumbledore's office. All the teachers were there, except for Professor Snape. She leaned over to Neville and whispered "Where is Snape at? He would never miss a meeting."

"I don't know but I hope he won't come in all pissed off."

"OK everyone, some of you may know the reason I have called you into this meeting, and others may not. You all have noticed that Severus is not here. He will not be teaching this year for reasons that only I am to know. I have hired a replacement for the year. His replacement for the year is Draco Malfoy."

"Does it really have to be him? He was a no good arsehole in school and I really don't feel like getting bullied by him after we had graduated." Neville whispered into Hermione's ear.

"I would rather have Snape here then Malfoy."

"I don't think Snape would be willing to come back," a cold dark voice replied. Everyone turned around a stared at the man with the white-blonde hair.

"Draco you will be the new Potions Master and Head of Slytherin. Classes start in a couple of days. I'm sure Severus has left you some notes on the lessons and what he expects in each lesson."

"Thank you, sir. I'm sure I can figure out his notes."

"Hermione, why don't you take Draco to his office and show him were everything is at."

"Of course, professor," she said as she walked up to Draco, passing by him, "are you coming or do you need to talk so more?"

"I'm coming; I just didn't think you would actually show me around." He started walking out of the office right behind her. I never thought this would happen. Why is she taking me too my office, it's not like I don't know where it is. I was there enough times when I was a student here.

Hermione stopped in front of her office waiting for him to catch up. Once he was there she looked him straight in the eyes and spoke softly but deadly, "I don't know what you're doing here and I really don't care, but so help me god if you even think of doing something even remotely suspicious I will not hesitate to go to Dumbledore."

"I'm just here as a favor to Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore. I am not here to cause any trouble nor am I here to make you suspicious. Now if you could just show me my office and my room I would appreciate it." With that said Hermione turned and started walking down the corridor to the office at the end of the hall. She stopped at the door at the end of the hall and pointed it to Draco. "Your office is through here." She opened up the door and went inside. At the back of the room there were two staircases. One of them lead downstairs to his classroom and the other he didn't know where it went to. Hermione went to the back of the office and up the stairs, she motioned for him to follow her and he did. Up the stairs there was his room, black curtains covered the windows, the bed had silver and green sheets and a comforter with the Slytherin symbol on it. "If that's all you need I'm going to go and leave you to get settled in."

"Yes that's fine and Hermione thank you for everything." Hermione left him on his own wondering what had gotten into him. He could not have changed that much in the last three years. I haven't even changed that much. I have got to get to the bottom of this.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_I just wanted to let you how everything is going. Everything was fine until Dumbledore decided to call all the professors into his office and tell us that Snape is not going to be teaching this year and that no is allowed to know except him. On top of that his substitute for the year is Draco Malfoy. Yup, the Dark Arts loving, muggle hating, bully Draco Malfoy. I don't trust him with a ten foot pole and was wondering if you could find out what he had been up to these last three years. I'm going to try and get him to talk to me and I believe the only way I can do that is if I can get close to him._

_Thanks for everything,_

_Hermione_

Harry and Ron had receive the letter that Hermione had sent through Neville's owl,"What in bloody hell is she thinking, she can't get close to him. Does she not remember what he did to all of us?"

"Calm down Ron, Hermione knows how to take care of herself. She was first in the class, if you remember. She can handle herself, don't forget that."

"But Harry if _you_ remember he knows everything that we planned back at Hogwarts. I can't help it if I'm worried."

"We should just see if we can find the file on Draco Malfoy and see if anything strange went on during the last three years."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing. I don't think it's a good idea to play Malfoy. I mean what do you need to figure out. He's here there's nothing that you can do about it, Dumbledore made up his mind and there is no changing it," Neville argued.

"Nothing you can say will change my mind about this," Hermione said. It has been a couple of days since she had sent the letter and Draco had arrived. It was the opening ceremony to the beginning of the school year and they were waiting for the first years to arrive and get sorted into their houses. Hermione was next to Neville as always and Draco was at the end. "I need to do this for me. I need to know what he's planning."

"Fine just be careful."

After all the students left for their rooms, the professors each went to their office to get ready for their classes in the morning. Hermione left the Great Hall before Neville and right after when Draco left. "Hey, wait up," Hermione yelled at Draco.

"I never thought I would see the day that you would want me to wait for you."

"Well I wanted to ask you something, a favor, if you don't mind," she said trying to act natural.

"You can ask me on the way to your office but this doesn't mean that I will answer it."

"Can you teach me how to defend against the Dark Arts?"

"Don't you teach that subject?"

"I do…, but I meant can you teach me how to defend against the more advance spells that the wizards and witches who use the Dark Arts. It probably doesn't even make sense." She puts her hair down so it curtains her face. She was trying not to show how embarrassed she was.

"It makes perfect sense, but I don't think you should be tampering with that kind of magic its too dangerous and I really don't feel like explaining to Dumbledore why his Defence Against the Dark Arts professor was injured."

"Its not like I would get hurt I just want more practise so that I can show my seven year student more than what I always do. And who better to teach me then Mr. Dark Arts, himself," she pleaded trying so very hard to convince him to help her.

"Fine I'll help you, but just a warning I will not take responsibility if you get hurt."

"Thank you and I promise if I get hurt then I will take the full blame for it no problem." She jumped up and down putting her arms around Draco's neck thanking him. They walked up to her office and stopped in front of the door. "When do you want to start the training?"

"We should do it after school at night so that way none of the students know what we are up to. Why don't you pick the day that we can start and we'll go from there."

"That sounds good, why don't we start tomorrow night that way we can start right away and so you don't back away and say that you can't do it."

"I'll see you later." With that Draco left Hermione to go to her office.

It has been a couple of days since Harry and Ron had heard anything from Hermione. "I'm worried about her. I can't believe she actually thinks that she can fool Malfoy."

"Ron, calm down, it's not like he was the smartest in our class. No one can actually outsmart Hermione whether they try to or not. If you're so worried about her then why don't you write her and ask her how her "plan" is going?"

"Thanks, Harry! I think I might just do that."

_Dear Hermione,_

_Me and Harry looked into what you wanted. There was nothing of importance in the file. Honestly, the only thing that was in his file was all his personal information. I also wanted to check up on you to see how everything was going with you and Malfoy. Are you OK? What's going on? Let us know what's going on and how you're doing? We are starting to get worried over here._

_Be Safe,_

_Ron_

It was the first day of classes and Hermione's emotions were going haywire. She usually loved the new school year; the new classes; getting to know her new students; and seeing her old students. The beginning of the day started off with her waking up with a headache. Breakfast was uneventful, but who was she kidding, it was not like she wanted anything to happen. She looked around the Great Hall looking at all the new and excited faces, _Boy, do they have a surprise in store for them. These first years don't know what kind of work is ahead of them for the next seven years._

Hermione walked passed a couple of students that she remembered took her class. It was during lunch that she finally saw him. She finally saw Draco Malfoy. Its not like she was looking for him all day; she just happened to notice that he was nowhere to be seen this morning at breakfast. "So I heard you were looking for me during breakfast this morning," he said with a smirk on his face.

"I wasn't looking for you, I was just curious as to why you weren't anywhere to be seen this morning, there is a difference, you know." She turned away from him with her nose in the air making it hard for Draco not to laugh. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a class to get to and so do you. Now go on I shouldn't see you in the hallway."

"Yes, ma'am. You really haven't changed that much, have you Granger."


End file.
